1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to effect setting device systems and methods for providing multiple types of effects to a musical note, and, in specific embodiments, to effect setting device systems and methods for providing appropriate patch names to user-defined patches.
2. Related Art
Effect devices for providing effects, such as, distortions, reverbs, and the like, to musical notes generated by musical instruments, such as electric guitars, or the like have been widely used among musical instrument players.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-231380 discloses an effect device, known as a multi-effector, for applying multiple effects to a musical note. In such a device, the multiple effects applied to the musical note may be each respectively set up with corresponding parameters as a patch. Multiple patches are stored in memory before using the effect device, and the effects may be applied to a musical performance by selecting any of the patches. Because there are a large number of patches stored in memory, a user is required to attach a unique patch name to each patch in order to identify a patch. Patch names can be descriptive. For example, a patch for providing an effect, such as a stack amp used with a distortion system, may have a patch name such as “DIST STACK” or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-264680 discloses a method for affixing a name to a file, such as a document, by appropriately selecting from among a plurality of pre-registered keywords. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-11343 discloses selecting a desired keyword from among pre-registered keywords and adding it as an automatically generated character string.
However, pre-registered keywords often include keywords that are inapplicable or inappropriate. Furthermore, some keywords may inadequately describe or otherwise inadequately indicate characteristics of the setting state. Thus, when selecting from a large number of keywords, a user is often presented with too many keywords that are of no use to the user, resulting in waste of considerable time and effort on the part of the user in selecting an applicable or appropriate patch name.